Deranged
| directed by = Jeff Gillen; Alan Ormsby | written by = Alan Ormsby | produced by = Peter James; Tom Karr; Bob Clark | music by = Carl Zittrer | cinematography = Jack McGowan | edited by = | distributed by = American International Pictures | release date(s) = February, 1974 | mpaa rating = | running time = 82 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $200,000 IMDB; Deranged: Confessions of a Necrophile (1974); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Deranged is a 1974 horror film directed by Jeff Gillen and Alan Ormsby. It is alternately known as Deranged: Confessions of a Necrophile. The film is inspired by real-life Wisconsin serial killer Ed Gein, whose crimes were so horrific that they inspired several landmark horror films including Psycho, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and Silence of the Lambs. In this film, Ezra Cobb is a mentally deranged man who, even in his mid-fifties, is governed by the actions of his stern mother. Following the death of his mother, Cobb suffers a psychotic break and begins disinterring human remains and presenting them to his mother's corpse as companions. Plot Cast Appearances * Ezra Cobb * Harlon Kootz * Jenny Kootz * Ma Cobb * Mary * Maureen Selby * Miss Johnson * Sally * Tom Simms * Wisconsin * Coffin * Corpse * Deer * Cannibal * Grave robber * Psychopath * Serial killer * Sheriff * Waitress * 1950s * Dismemberment * Domineering mother * Drunk * Female topless nudity * Flaying * Gunshot victims * Necrophilia * Séance * Shot in the head * Skull * Taxidermy Notes * Deranged (1974) redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Deranged: Confessions of a Necophile. * Production on Deranged began in February, 1973 and concluded in March, 1973. * A 30th Anniversary edition of Deranged was released on DVD on July 26th, 2004. The film was also packaged with Motel Hell as a "Midnite Movies" double-feature on August 27th, 2002. * There are a total of twelve credited cast members in this film. * Actress Marian Waldman is credited as Marion Waldman in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline to this film is "Pretty Sally Mae died a very unnatural death! ... But the worst hasn't happened to her yet!" * Deranged showcases the first professional makeup effects work of artist Tom Savini. Savini will go on to become one of the most prominent special effects artists of all time working on films such as Dawn of the Dead and Friday the 13th. * Bob Clark, who previously made Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things and Dead of Night with Alan Ormsby and Jeff Gillen, was originally approached to direct this film. However, Clark felt the script was too disturbing for his taste so he opted to produce the film, although he used a pseudonym. Recommendations * Dahmer * Ed Gein * From Hell * Gacy * Henry: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Henry II: Portrait of a Serial Killer * Hillside Strangler, The * Psycho * Silence of the Lambs * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The External Links * * * Deranged at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Films Category:American International Pictures Category:1970s/Films Category:1974/Films Category:February, 1974/Films Category:Based on actual events Category:Theatrically released films Category:D/Films Category:Tom Savini Category:Tom Savini/Makeup artist